Unproven Ways to Annoy the KKM Cast
by ForgottenLuminescence
Summary: What happens when a bored fangirl touches the computer? One word, dudes, TROUBLE. Results may vary and if you ever DO get to try these out...tell me if they worked XDXD. Rated for implied stuff...Ninth Chappie: Anissina!
1. Yuuri, We Love You

**I just randomly felt like torturing people so the people of my favorite anime get to be the ones! MWAHAHA!! And our first unfortunate victim is our favorite demon king himself, Yuuri!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou though I wish I do. And if I did, the hospitals are gonna be crammed with people...  
**

* * *

1) Tell him every five minutes that his Maou form is way hotter.

2) Play, sing or whistle "Wedding March" every time he enters a room with Wolfram.

3) Bring up the fact that him and Wolfram share the same bed in front of Gwendal and/or Conrad repeatedly.

4) Question him about naughty things he and Wolfram could've done every night.

5) Pretend to slap him, when your hand goes close enough, pull it back and kick him in the knee instead.

6) Tell him that he has no idea where the water he uses to travel has been and they may be filled with pee.

7) Ask if he's seen your 'pet stone' and if he says that having a pet stone is weird, yell at him "Hey, I'm not the one with a fiancée the same gender as me, don't you call Rocky weird!"

8) Repeatedly taunt him with the fact that his life is like a male-harem.

9) Stand behind him, count to 3 very slowly and start over. If he asks, shush him and say that you're trying to count his thoughts.

10) Say that baseball is just a game of sticks hitting balls on a sand bed.

11) Yell at him in French, Spanish or any other language that he wouldn't understand. Gibberish for the best results.

12) Preach to him about the birds and the bees in minute detail and laugh when his face goes red.

13) While he's doing paperwork, ask if he could play with you.

14) Scream and tell him that there are flying spirits everywhere and why doesn't he bury them already.

15) Sing "I know what you did last night…" repeatedly and in front of Lady Celi.

16) Ask him if he would like to bathe in curry. (a Keroro Gunso reference, people.)

17) Sing the Kyou Kara Maou first season ending song out of tune while he's doing paperwork.

18) When on Earth, ask him if he still wears the 'special' underwear real loudly in public.

19) Stare at a suspicious picture while snickering as evilly as ridiculously possible then act as if nothing happened.

20) When he asks why you are being so mean, say matter-of-factly "Fun."

* * *

**And that's all for Yuuri, poor guy's got enough, no? But stay tuned for the next unfortunate soul…Wolfram! This will be fun...MWAHAHAHAHA!!!**


	2. Wolfram, We Love You, really

**Now it's Wolfram's turn to be tortured to certain extent! Wow, so many reviews haha I'm so proud of me XDXD! I guess having an older brother and psychotic friends _is_ helpful in life. Makes me wanna parade my awesomely evil brother in front of Shori…That gives me an idea…MWAHAHAHAHA!!!**

Aren't you glad I don't own Kyou Kara Maou?

Warning: Due to the fact that the subject is extremely violent and this project is life-threatening, you should not try this at home unless you possess the stamina and/or speed of a cheetah. And a lawyer if you can afford it.  


**

* * *

**

1) Stand in front of him and stare. Don't say anything and act as if you're in a dilemma. When he does ask, say that you're trying to figure out if he's a guy or a girl.

2) Every time he raises his voice, hold up your hands and say "Whoa, dude, you forgot your medicine again, didn't you? Now you know what the doctor said about your blood pressure…"

3) When he looks at you, put on sunglasses and say "Do you mind? I will tell you when I need my eyes blinded."

4) Pour cold water on him.

5) Take a picture of Yuuri and a random girl and show it to him. Record his reaction and post it on Youtube, but not before editing it…Go crazy, little grasshopper.

6) Dye **all** of his uniforms pink and when he asks(read: demands) for the reason, say that it's to match his nightgowns.

7) Give him the athletic butt-slap every time you pass by him.

8) Gossip with the maids LOUDLY about 'that--for added effect, HOT--girl you saw Yuuri with last time'.

9) Ask if he PMSes.

10) While he's asleep, braid his hair and add in lots of ridiculous ribbons. Show Yuuri.

11) Swords are dangerous. While performing this step, please be prepared to run like hell upon discovery. Sing "Everything is Wolfram's fault, doo da, doo da. Everything is Wolfram's fault, all the doo da day! All the doo da day, Wolfram is a gay! Everything is Wolfram's fault, all the doo da day!" loudly and repeatedly while he is training.

12) Sign Yuuri up for matchmaking sessions and invite Wolfram to watch.

13) Stare at his butt and prepare for yelling and the repetition of step number 2.

14) Let him read the fan fictions here. All of them, even and especially the ConradxYuuri ones.

15) Ask him why doesn't he wear girl clothes on Earth since he's fit for the role anyway.

16) Ask him if he is the 'seme' or Yuuri is. List the reasons why he should be 'uke'.

17) Inform him that Yuuri is in a harem and the other guys and girls are gorgeous. For the best results, do this repeatedly.

18) When he gets angry, pull him away saying "Now Wolfie, losing your temper is no way a proper 'uke' should act. You need another lesson, young man."

19) Chant "Up and down, front and back…" while doing the appropriate actions accordingly.

20) Throw him into a Pirates of the Caribbean movie. All three if you want but the best is the last one.

* * *

**Man I love torturing Wolfram but the guy's got enough...and I might need to see a doctor about my broken ribs...**

**Next up is...**

**-drum roll-**

**-cymbals-**

**-electric guitar solo-**

**-electric keyboar...Audience: GET ON WITH IT**

**Conrad! That was kinda expected, no? -evil chuckle- Please review! Suggestions are welcomed and remember, before you flame, you will need to see my invisible associate Charlie the Unseen.  
**


	3. Conrad, Hard to Annoy

**This time we get to torture the guy who's nearly always smiling! It was harder this time round but my psychotic friends gave ideas! SSSOMEBODY SSSSTOP MEH XDXD**

**Again, I don't own Kyou Kara Maou because if I did, Yuuri would've married Wolfram and I would've done something really, really bad to Saralegui already.**

**And just some info, seme and uke are terms used in YAOI. Seme is the one who plays the 'man' in the relationship and uke is the 'girl' or 'woman'. It is quite insulting in a sense when a man is called an 'uke'. For more information, you'll just have to go explore the wonderful world of Wikipedia.  
**

**

* * *

**

1) Blow in his ear for five minutes every hour on the hour.

2) Challenge him to a duel blindfolded. Run away leaving him blindfolded on that courtyard-place for hours.

3) Gather pictures of all other characters you know who smile a lot and state the similarities (i.e.: Hey, look he likes to smile! And this guy likes to smile to! And so does this other guy!)

4) Eat beans. Lots and lots of beans. Proceed to stand with your behind facing him and wait...

5) Pair up with a fellow fangirl and argue loudly about whether he is 'seme' or 'uke' and list the reasons loudly. For the best results, do it in front of the palace maids…and Lady Celi.

6) Compare him to Will Turner.

7) Act as if there's no such thing as swords. Get as many people as possible to do this.

8) …HAS ANYBODY SEEN STEP NUMBER EIGHT??!!! OH EEEEIGGGHHHT!!! WE'RE LOOKING FOR YOU, EIGHT!!!

9) Send him many mushy and barf-worthy love letters and sign them from Shori.

10) Keep telling him that he looks hot in his Big Shimaron uniform.

11) Sing "Touch My Body" by Mariah Carey or "Love Game" by Lady Gaga with the appropriate suggestive actions.

12) Borrow a friend's trumpet and play it badly while he is training.

13) Constantly remind him that Yuuri and Wolfram share the same room.

14) Coat all of his uniforms with itching powder. Truthfully, it is very hard to ascertain whether this step will work…then again, these steps are UN-proven so you just have to get over it.

15) Find his room in Blood Pledge Castle and film a special short video entitled "Conrad's Room: Secrets Revealed". Send to all known and unknown fan girls.

16) Ask him if Wolfram PMSes. If he does not answer or gives an irrelevant answer, go into the dirty details.

17) Make him watch the Devil May Cry anime and comment repeatedly on how much he sounds like Dante. (Though this is more of making me squeal like hell to annoy him because yours truly is, in fact, a Dante fan girl…)

18) Constantly laugh maniacally in front of him. Works well for all characters, actually.

19) Dye his hair black and style it appropriately. Dye yours chestnut brown, style and wear Wolfram's uniform. Start chasing him around with a bazooka and calling him "Hijitaka". (Reference to Gintama)

20) Tell everyone and everything that he has a stash of girly magazines in his room.

* * *

**Eeeesh...I hate and respect Conrad for being so hard to annoy. Gawd...BUT I PREVAILED FOR THE SAKE OF MY INSANITY!!! MWAHAHAHA!!! Hehe, next will either be Gwendal --eyes said person with Sinister Smile™--or a little special on Staring©. Btw, thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them!**


	4. Gwendal, Very Easy to Annoy

**Okaaay…Now that annoying Conrad is done and done, my target will be Gwendal now. MWAHAHAHA!!! Gawd, I'm evil, hee. Thanks for the reviews and this chapter's fast because Gwendal's really easy to annoy. -sigh- If only everyone was this easy...Also, the other reason why it's faster this time round is to make up for the lost time Mr. Smiley Face caused. By the way...I'LL RULE THE WORLD!!! WORLD DOMINATION~!!! XDXD  
**

**Disclaimer: For the fourth time, I do not own Kyou Kara Maou and if I did, I would've ruled the world by now.  


* * *

**

1) Tell him that Anissina has a new invention called the "--insert deadly machine name here--" or something and she said something about testing but you're not really sure what she meant.

2) LALALALALALALA! HAPPY TREE FRIENDS! (This step is pretty self-explanatory, no? Thanks, puffles 44 for the idea XDXD)

3) Stand ridiculously close to him and count the wrinkles on his face, poking while you're at it.

4) Walk with him in the hallways. Repeatedly ask, "Are we there yet?"

5) Smuggle yourself into the Ten Nobles' meeting and burp **_loudly_**. If the nobles get angry, tell them that Gwendal told you to do it.

6) Call him stupid baby-talk names (e.g.: Mister Grumpy Wumpy)

7) Inform him of cosmetics testing on cute little animals and the side-effects.

8) Scream and when he asks, tell him that you thought his face was melting.

9) When he's asleep, record the noises he makes when he sleeps(i.e.: snoring) and play it on loud speakers in public.

10) Put him in a dress and parade him in front of Lady Celi and his soldiers.

11) Practice the whistle register(the impossibly high note that Mariah Carey does in her songs) when he's trying to concentrate on something.

12) Dress like him and walk around saying, "Hey, look! I'm a talking storm cloud! Fear me!"

13) Give him a rabid squirrel and time how long it will take for him to realize it's rabid. Feel free to experiment with different rabid woodland creatures.

14) Whenever he tries to talk to you, run away screaming, "AHH! THERE'S A TALKING STORM CLOUD AFTER ME!!!".

15) Speak in a really bad German accent.

16) At random moments, wave as if there's a person behind him and shout, "Oh, hi, Lady Anissina! How goes your new invention?"

17) Call him "Grandma Gwendal" and ask if he knitted you a sweater.

18) When he's really far away from you, wave and call to him as if an emergency happened and when he reaches you, say, "Hi."

19) Prance around the castle throwing confetti from a basket, then skip circles around him and continue throwing confetti.

20) Tell him of this list and snicker evilly while rubbing your hands together.

* * *

**Haha, if the people of Kyou Kara Maou really existed, I'd be dead a hundred times by now XDXD. BUT I WILL ACHIEVE WORLD DOMINATION~!!! BEWARE, MY NEXT VICTIM...**

**...**

**Wait, where'd he go? ...Oh, there he is! -drags person out- Gunter!**** Beware the 20 levels of ultimate hell! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
**


	5. Gunter, Clone of Sephiroth

**YAY! Time to annoy Gunter! MWAHAHA!!! Thanks so much for the reviews and supports, guys! Annoying Gunter is easier said than done, but a magazine my brother bought featured a lot of April Fools pranks so that motivated me! HAHA! Beware, world! I shall dominate you!**

**Disclaimer: As I have said before, I do not own Kyou Kara Maou, but I do own these devilishly awesome ways to annoy people who can potentially kill you. But hey, if you have the guts to try these out, then you should probably, supposedly, maybe, most likely be able to outrun the subjects of these torture methods.**

**

* * *

**

1) Address him as 'Sephiroth Rip-off'.

2) Knock loudly on the door when he is busy tutoring Yuuri and yell, "Alright! We know you're in there! Come out with your hair up!" If there is no response, kick the door down and drag Yuuri off to somewhere suggestive.

3) Chase him around the castle trying to spray paint his hair pink.

4) Introduce Anissina to your Vault of Evil Machinery Blueprints and help her make them. If you don't own a Vault of Evil Machinery Blueprints, you can either get started now or you can borrow one from your pet squirrel.

5) Irritate Yuuri and Wolfram into playing hide-and-seek with you, forget to 'seek' and tell Gunter that they ran off to Earth to get married and raise a farm of rabid chipmunks.

6) Remember the old toothpaste on the face prank? Do it, man. If you don't know, here's how it goes. Spread toothpaste on his hand while he's asleep and use a feather or thread to tickle his nose. He will move his hand to scratch or something and voila! Instant clown face paint!

7) When he's asleep, wake him up by screaming and when he's asking you why you screamed, say, "Well, I wanted to say goodnight." For the best results, do this every night.

8) INSIST on braiding his hair and dump a bucket of hair gel on him when you're done. Say it's to hold the plaits together.

9) Whenever he looks at Yuuri, **shout**, "Hey, Gunter, are you having naughty little thoughts again?"

10) Ask him ridiculous questions like "What is the circumference of a moose?" or "If X equals to the square root of 53 when Y equals to the diameter of Paris Hilton's brain, what is the value of X when Y is -735?"

11) Request for him(ahem, FORCE.) to read Yuuram fan fictions and go on and on about how cute a couple they make. Or, you can ask him nicely(THREATEN) to read the GwenGun fan fictions.

12) Hide something in his hair. But be warned, you may not get it back, hair is a very dangerous storage container and please do not try this at anywhere else other than within the 109378325 kilometer radius of Gunter.

13) Keep trying to see if he's wearing the "special" underwear.

14) Dig a very big hole in the middle of the hallway. If Gunter freaks out and asks why, say that you're participating in a traditional --insert country he's never heard of here-- race to the center of the world.

15) Style your hair like Cloud Strife and carry a giant chopper, chase Gunter around with it.

16) Yodel loudly.

17) Inflate tons of balloons, stuff them all into Gunter's room and play a game of "hay in the needle-stack" with a family of porcupines.

18) Doodle on all of his clothes, make sure to use permanent ink.

19) Claim that you have written a song about Yuuri that he would love. Proceed to sing in gibberish and off tune.

20) Show him the list of things you wanna do to annoy Yuuri.

* * *

**Now, wasn't that fun? Some of them were really long because I needed to get all the fun details out, haha. Stay tuned to this suicide manual because the one coming up next is...**

**SHORI!**

**And that will be when the real fun begins...MWAHAHAHAHA!!! WORLD DOMINATION, BABY!!! By the way, do you know that cheese is not just a food, it's also a...religion? Haha, just kidding.  
**


	6. Shori, My Bro's Better Than Him

**MWAHAHAHA!!! Now, kids, it's time to invite our special guest for Sesame Streets--Wait, this isn't Sesame Street…we're rated lower than that. Anyways, it's time to annoy Shori! This will be so fun! WORLD DOMINATION!**

**Disclaimer: For the love of the great holy God of all Chocolates, I do not own Kyou Kara Maou because if I did, all your crazy yaoi fangirl dreams will come true.  
**

* * *

1) Grab your older sibling and parade him or her in front of Shori, shouting out how awesome he or she is.

2) Bombard Shori with virus-infected spam and dating-sim destroyers.

3) Every time he approaches you, scream hysterically and run like hell in the other direction. If he asks later on, say, "Look, I won't go out with you even if you decide to leave me alone."

4) Buy loads of cheese, leave them to **rot** and _put them in Shori's pants_ when he's not looking.

5) Sneak into his room quietly while he's busy with his computer, inflate a very big balloon and pop it. _Videotape his response_ and send it to America's Funniest Home Videos.

6) _Sing opera off-tune_ for 5 minutes every half an hour.

7) Dinnertime _plus_ chair _plus_ whoopee cushion _equals_ very angry Shori.

8) Sue him for copyright infringement. (Light reflecting off glasses, which devilishly adorable Great Sage reincarnation does _that_ remind you of?)

9) Fill a bucket with green slime, hopefully glow-in-the-dark slime, put it on top of any door you know Shori will come through and wait…If it happened to an innocent person, at least you know that the bucket trick does work.

10) When he's on the computer in the dark like he always does for some sick reason, turn the lights _on and off repeatedly_.

11) Talk and act really, really fast, Shori will think he's slowed down. Ask others to do the same. If they don't, _spike_ their food with loads of caffeine.

12) Ask every five seconds, "Is this annoying?"

13) Run circles around him, giggling like a gremlin. If he asks why are you running in circles, say in a very creepy high-pitched voice, "I'm not dizzy yet!" If he asks why are you giggling like a gremlin, pause…and continue giggling like a freaking gremlin, man.

14) Three words. "Glue", "feathers" and "beak". Any ideas?

15) Follow him everywhere with a video camera. If he asks, say that you're doing a psychology project on what long hours on dating simulators can do to a person.

16) Write lovey-dovey, mushy and utterly disgusting love letters to Conrad and sign them from Shori. (Reference to 'Annoy Conrad')

17) Every time he speaks, put your hands up suddenly and shout, "Whoa, whoa, wait! You did **WHAT** in your pants?!"

18) At random moments of the day, shout, "**FIRE!!!!**" and dump a bucket of cold water on him.

19) Attack him with a can of air freshener, deodorant or your mom's perfume…wait, no. I'm sorry, but this step is waaaay too dangerous. Please do not try this in an enclosed area or your nose might catch fire. Also, make sure your choice of fragrant(read: pungent) sprays is environmentally and ozone friendly or you will be sued by the Environment Watching Wackoes, or simply the **E.W.W.**, corporation.

20) Circle him, humming critically and muttering inaudible stuff. Walk away. For the best results, do this every few minutes.

* * *

**Wow...Anyways, I'm sorry that this chapter came in late. I have a very important choir competition so I didn't have enough time to be evil (-gasp- THE HORROR!!!). **** And yes, I am, in fact, in a choir. ****Thanks for all the reviews and this is seriously the only successful fanfic I ever published XDXD. Next chapter will be either be Ken-chan (yes, I'm THAT evil.) or a special on a very interesting game I saw XDXD. Be warned, death-seekers XDXD**

**I WILL RULE THE WORLD XDXD**

**-Lotus Kurosawa Sae (not my real name)  
**


	7. Kenchan, I Really Love You

**Wow, I never thought I'd ever try to annoy Ken-chan…BUT OH WELL! Smart people are fun to annoy haha! MWAHAHAHA!!! I AM THE EVIL ONE!!! WORLD DOMINATION!!!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to, I do not own Kyou Kara Maou because if I did, I'd have married Ken-chan already.**

**

* * *

**

1) Draw spirals on his glasses with permanent ink. Note that he will probably find a way to erase it so you will have to do it over and over again.

2) Call his father and say, "Are you Mr. Murata? It has recently been reported that you, in fact, do not exist and if you don't surrender yourself right now, I will _personally_ spray-paint you pink."

3) To everything that he says, reply with, "Prove it, smart-guy."

4) Ask him repeatedly, "How old are you?"

5) At random times when he's sitting down, jump onto his lap like a child and say, "Grandpa, tell me a story!"

6) Suddenly **cackle** maniacally in the middle of a conversation and act as if nothing has happened.

7) Chase him for no logical reason whatsoever. If he asks, just back away slowly…wait, no. RUN!!! HE'S ONTO OUR EVIL PLOT!!! RUN LIKE HELL, MY **_EVIL_** ACCOMPLICE!!!

8) Whenever he starts being serious, imitate the pink and/or mauve unicorn-things in Charlie the Unicorn(search on Youtube if you don't know what the freaking hell is CtU) and attempt to convince him that cakes are a threat to the world. If you have no idea what I'm talking about…hey, me neither.

9) Bring **_me_** to Shin Makoku.

10) Make him watch a 10 hour marathon of Happy Tree Friends. Trust me, this can and _will_ get annoying.

11) Wear a fly mask and start buzzing around him everywhere.

12) Disagree with any and everything he says and sarcastically address him as "Mr. I Know Everything".

13) Wait for it…wait for it…**_BOOM!!!_** YES!!! Oops, I forgot to tell you that I set up the exploding book trap beforehand. And don't worry, the guy's fine, but I hope you have insurance for the book.

14) Sing Lily Allen's "Not Fair" while pointing at him and make sure that the Shinou Shrine Maidens are listening.

15) Attack him with a tub of ice-cream. Chocolate ice-cream. Not vanilla, _NEVER_ vanilla. Don't ask me why, just do it. Ice-cream is a dangerous substance and should _NEVER_ be confused with cheese.

16) Whenever he tries to speak, clap your hands over your ears and shout, "I CAN'T HEAR YOU, I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!"

17) Attempt to cheat while playing Snakes-n-Ladders with him.

18) Get him to play chess with Gwendal. Watch them play, fall asleep 10 seconds into the game and snore**_ loudly_**.

19) Put him in a dress and convince the Shrine Maidens that Anissina has accidentally changed him into a girl. Videotape what happens after they squeal.

20) Lock him in a room with **_me_**.

* * *

**YAY I OVERCAME THIS PROBLEM IN ONE DAY!!! I had a few kinks, but my choir got a silver award for the competition so it kinda spurred me on! HAHA! Next will be a special on Staring****©!! Stay tuned for more suicide-options!!! Btw, as you can probably tell, I got kinda random at about step 6 until the end. Sorry but I was really HAPPY AND HYPER!!! Thanks for all the reviews, people, and keep 'em comin'!**

**Lotus Kurosawa Sae (still not my real name)**


	8. Special: Staring

**Hey!! It's time for our special on Staring©!!! In this little special, I will list all the different variations of the Stare© to annoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou, dammit!  
**

**

* * *

**

1) Stare at Yuuri and Wolfram while they sleep. Once they wake up in the morning, tell them you saw _everything_ they did during the night--even if they did nothing at all--and wink suggestively.

2) Stare at Gwendal's knitted toys. If he asks, say that you're trying to see who can last longer without blinking.

3) Stare at Conrad and get a friend to super-glue his feet to the ground while he's distracted with you. Now, proceed to run like hell in another direction just in case someone saw you.

4) Stare at Wolfram. Snore and if he asks later on, say that you have mastered sleeping with your eyes wide open.

5) Sit down in a corner in the castle, Stare at everyone who walks by.

6) Stare at the wall when Murata talks to you. Say that the wall is easier to listen to because you "don't speak Sage", proceed to hold a conversation with said wall.

7) Stare at your reflection. If anyone asks, say that you're trying to develop heat-vision and use it on Wolfram.

8) Stare at a piece of wood and tell everyone that it's evil and the only way to vanquish it is to use heat-vision. (Refer to step 7 if you have short-term memory loss)

9) Stare at Yozak in drag. Shake your head disappointedly and walk away, muttering something along the lines of "What is happening to today's men?"

10) Stare at Shori. Don't say anything and after half an hour, throw a pie in his face. Proceed to roll on the floor with laughter.

11) Stare at…anyone. Contort your face so that you look like you're trying very hard--or **constipating**--and continue staring. After a while, stop and shout, "Dammit, **-insert Vulgarity© here-** this! I'm not playing this stupid game anymore!" Proceed to stomp out of the room spouting random Profanities. For the best results, do this to **everyone** _everyday_.

12) Stare at Yuuri. You don't have to do anything else, actually. But, if you want to, you can make subtle buzzing sounds while you're at it.

13) Stare over Ulrike's head while standing right in front of her. Shout, "Ulrike? Where are you?! I can't find you! Has anyone seen the little fella?"

14) Stare at Anissina when she's working on her inventions. Point out all flaws--even if there aren't any--and criticize her choice of hair-dye.

15) Stare at the ceiling the whole day. Laugh at anyone who looks up to see what you're staring at.

16) Stare at Saralegui(or Wolfram, for those fortunate souls who don't know who he is). Laugh and say that even Hannah Montana looks more like a real blonde than him.

17) Stare at any and everyone's butts. When they ask, start singing, "I like big butts and I cannot lie…"

18) Stare at Gunter when he's with Yuuri. Say that you're waiting for him to nosebleed because you were "supposed to zap him every time he gets a naughty thought".

19) Stare at the three maids when they're gossiping. Rub your hands together and snicker _diabolically _while you're at it.

20) Stare at Cheri's chest with a critical eye. Tut and say, "Meh, I've seen bigger."

* * *

**And that's all, folks! Sorry for the delay on this one, I actually wanted to write everything in prose, but it wouldn't be funny anymore, so yeah...Hope this one was good. Now you know how much you can do with the Stare****. I shall announce something: I won't be updating for a while starting from this week because of my mid-years so sorry to the sad souls who actually read my crap-ish works. Please review, good people!**

**Lotus Kurosawa Sae(NEVER my real name)**

**P.S.: WORLD DOMINATION!!!  
**


	9. Anissina, I Don't Like Smart People

**We are back! Time to annoy Anissina! And guess what, I failed Math! Isn't that great? Now, for my revenge against smart people, EVILLL!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou, if I did, there would be a fourth season.  
**

**

* * *

**  
11) Mix all of the potion-chemical-thingies together. Ask her to take a look and laugh when the mixture explodes.

6) When she's asleep, dye her hair black and shape it Frankenstein's bride style, complete with the white stripes.

9) Replace any yellow-colored potion-chemical-thingy with monkey-pee or any red ones with ketchup. If there are foamy ones, replace them with your very own spit. And I'm sure you know what to do with brown ones.

10) Examine all her inventions. Proceed to ask if she's on crack.

4) Scramble all of the potion-chemical-thingies and when she demands why, say, "Meh, Vexen would've fixed everything." (Kingdom Hearts reference)

8) Pour flammable liquid all over the equipment and provoke Wolfram to using his fire magic. Duck and watch the lab burn.

13) Tie a fake hand to your ear and a fake foot to your elbow. Run around the castle shouting, "LOOK WHAT ANISSINA DID TO ME!!!"

1) Lock Gwendal and Gunter in a room and hide the keys. She might try to blow the entire door down so please make sure you cover the floors leading up the door with banana peels.

7) Anger a gorilla and set it loose in her lab.

3) Trick her into doing your homework for you. This will be hard to do, so feel free to ask Gwendal--if Anissina does your homework, she won't be working on her latest torture device hint hint--or Murata to help. Granted, this is not actually a way of annoying the crazy inventor, but hey, _you_ try doing my homework…

12) Get a few of your classmates and spit into every beaker, test tube, flask and apparatus. **Make sure they're important**.

5) Ask her what E=MC² means.

2) "Accidentally" knock over everything and I mean, everything. Even the tables if you could.

18) Put a whole bunch of diet-coke in her lab and put a mint into each one. Sit back and relax while watching the coke-fountain show.

15) Scream at every last (evil) machinery in her lab.

20) Pour water all over the floor of her lab and put in a gondola. Make Gwendal and Gunter sit in the gondola and ferry them around the lab singing like the stereotypical gondolier.

19) Take her translator-earphone-thingies and shout out random profanities in **every language** known to man…and several known to monkeys.

16) Write a whole list of reasons why she might as well shave her head, wear a wiry beard and a beret(Mythbusters reference). Leave the list lying on her newest invention.

14) Fill her lab with helium and record her reaction when she inhales the helium. Give it to Gwendal or Gunter for them to use as blackmail. Laugh when Anissina yells at you in her now high-pitched voice.

17) Sing the Candy Mountain song over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over again.

* * *

**Not as funny as before, right? Now that school is back on, I'm not as hyped up...SO I WILL NEED CHOCOLATES!!!!! But reviews are nice too XDXD**

**(Too lazy to sign off)  
**


End file.
